Unusual Day at Hogwarts
by Makoto4
Summary: Harry and Draco find each other and take Hermione with them


Unusual day at Hogwarts By Makoto  
  
disclaimer: Harry Potter is property of J.K.Rowling, This story is mine though.  
  
Draco had Harry pinned to the wall, a hungry look in his eyes. Harry could feel Draco's hand learn his every curve, his gaze never moving from Draco's eyes. He just stared at Draco as if saying 'I dare you'. Draco noted the look in Harry's eyes but before he had time to act further, Harry had his robes, at the neck, and pulled him into a kiss. As the two of them kissed they knew nothing of what was happening around. Every person in the hall at that moment was standing completely still staring at one site, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy KISSING.  
  
It took all of her strength, but she finally managed to pull the two apart. Hermione saw the transaction and decided to put a stop to it as soon as possible. She tried talking but was not heard. She screamed but still no response. Finally she decided she would have to pull them apart. Once separated, they only looked at each other with huge smiles.  
  
"Soooo, that's what The Boy Who Lived tastes like." Draco said licking his lips. "I've always wondered."  
  
"All you had to do was ask." Harry said, inviting Draco back.  
  
"I don't think you realize it, but we are late for potions." Hermione half yelled, flustered. "Come on." she pulled Harry's arm but he didn't move.  
  
"You go on Hermione. I have a battle to win.." he said not even looking at her. His gaze was still fixed on Draco, who had no intention of moving, his eyes getting hungrier as he spoke.  
  
"You could do that after class." She was fighting a losing battle. "Snape will be."she couldn't finish her sentence because Snape had walked up right next to the pair.  
  
"I will be what miss Granger?" Snape asked, causing both boys to jump. "And what do you two think you are doing?? In a proper duel, shouldn't you have your wands out??" Both boys laughed at Snape's last question. (etchi!!) Hermione looked at Harry and rolled her eyes, she was in for it now, 'why Draco? why not Ron?' she asked herself.  
  
"Harry, shut up, get your mind away from Draco thoughts, and come with me in the classroom or.or.." she couldn't think of any threat just then.  
  
"Or what miss Granger??" Snape asked, the only one to have heard her.  
  
"Or I'll kiss Harry." she answered Snape. "How would you like that Malfoy?" she now got a response from the boys. Snape just laughed to himself.  
  
"Ok, If you're gonna threaten me." Harry said to her, then turned to Draco, gave him a peck on the lips and said "I'll see you after class." before turning to enter the classroom.  
  
"I will see all three of you after class." Snape smiled. "Now get into the classroom."  
  
Potions class, that day, was interesting enough. Harry and Draco couldn't stop looking at each other, both taking turns at 'making eyes' at each other. And Harry kept receiving pinches from Hermione, her sign of disgust. Snape seemed his normal self, maybe more pissed then usual, due to the scene in the hall. When he assigned potion partners, he paired Hermione and Draco, Harry and Goyle, and poor Ron was paired with Crabbe. Hermione and Draco's potion was fine, only it was Hermione who did all the work because Draco was too busy staring at Harry. Hermione soon found herself pinching Draco, who didn't like the gesture very much. Harry looked up from his mess of a potion just in time to see Draco jump from a pinch from Hermione and couldn't contain his laughter. Ron was dying because Crabbe was worse at potions then he was.  
  
Finally, to Hermione, potions was over. She, Harry, and Draco all stayed behind and awaited for what Snape had in mind. Snape looked at the three, two of whom were too close together, and smiled.  
  
"So what have we here? A happy threesome??" he smiled. I know for your punishment, for being late and loud (to Hermione), you three will have to spend the next three weeks cleaning out this classroom. That means after classes everyday." he finished.  
  
All three looked at him in disbelieve. Even Draco was surprised by his favorite teacher.  
  
"You three can leave me now, but come back at the end of classes." Snape dismissed them. Once out side the classroom, Hermione jumped on Draco, knocking him to the ground, and grabbed his throat. Harry used all his strength he had to pry Hermione off of Draco. Ron was surveying the scene from a distance, and when Hermione was off Draco, he rushed over and held her back.  
  
"I like you in that position." Harry said as he looked at Draco spread on the floor. Harry then helped Draco up.  
  
"What is going on?" Ron asked, very confused. Hermione was struggling against him and hit him, hard, before anyone could answer.  
  
"Those two idiots got me a three week detention cleaning up Snape's classroom." she spat. Ron was hunched over, in pain and couldn't say a word.  
  
"Hey! We have to help." Harry said, eyeing up Draco the whole time.  
  
"Now I have to spend time with these two sick idiots." she told Ron.  
  
"Yeah! We have to be together, in a dark dungeon for who knows how long." Draco chimed.  
  
"I don't think so." Hermione quickly said. "There will be none of that. I won't stand for it. Nope, no way!!"  
  
"Spoil sport." Harry smiled at her, sticking out his tongue in the process.  
  
To be continued  
  
  
  
My note: This a fic I came up with when I was studying for my Astronomy exam. It is one of the first HP fics I have written. You can email me here: mako_uni@yahoo.com. Any comments are welcome. (please be kind)  
  
Makoto ^_^ 


End file.
